1981
by redbattler917K
Summary: Daniel Rosenberg has always been the kid stuck in the middle of things. Usually he's always being forced by his friend Aaron to do something that will change his life. Set during 1980-1981 in Sacramento, 1981 reflects back on the days when teens were teens. Enjoy! Accepting OCs, form at the bottom of first chapter. Rated M for language.


Sacramento, California

November 15th, 1980

Arden Skatepark

The skatepark was busy as usual today, with teenagers showing off new tricks that have never been done before to their friends. It was 1980 after all, and being the first year of the 80's it still felt like the late-70's to many. But that didn't matter to the high schoolers, they just wanted to party, listen to the new music the decade had to offer, and most of all, get laid.

"So, you going to that party tonight?", a blond male asked.

"Which one? The one with all those football assholes? If it's that one, I ain't coming.", replied a light brunette male teenager.

"Danny, forget those guys and focus on what matters: the chicks!", remarked the blond.

"Yeah, meaning the hot ones are with the assholes. Where is it anyway?", Danny asked.

"Ponds.", answered the blond.

"Aaron, that sound like a nickname for some neighborhood in West Sac. It's not one of those parties, is it?" Danny asked.

"Relax, it's an outdoor party in Lodi, way out in the vineyards.", responded Aaron. "I promise you, it'll be legendary, and you'll get laid, alright?"

"Alright, but if I get mauled by a bunch of jocks, I'm blaming you."

"Ok ok, chill."

"What are we doing here again?"

"Waiting for Jeff."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon."

Just then, a shaggy haired brunette came up to the two riding his skateboard. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much Jeff, just hanging like a bunch of loners, haha!", Aaron laughed. "You got the stuff?"

"Like always man", Jeff says as he pulls out an ounce of marujuana from his coat pocket. "You know how you always wanted that Alaskan Thunder Fuck?", asked Jeff.

"Yeah, is that it?", asked Aaron.

"Well I couldn't get you that, but this shit right here is waaaay better than that."

"What is it?"

"I don't have a name for it yet, but I might call it Swirly Whirly Gumdrop Kush".

"Nice! You grow-"

Before Aaron could finish his question, a concerned Danny jumped in and said "Aaron, we can't drive 40 minutes to Lodi with an ounce and expect to get back safely. That's an ounce! We could go to prison!".

"Rosenberg, calm down. I got this under control.", responded the careless blond. "How much do I owe you Jeff?"

"Nothing. It's all free."

"You're bullshitting me, right?"

"Nah dude, I still owe you for that one favor, and here it is!", exclaimed Jeff.

"Shit, thanks man! You coming to Ponds tonight?", asked Aaron.

"Sorry man, I got plans with this chick I met at the record store."

"Why don't you ask her to come to the party?"

"She's not real big on parties, especially not the ones in Lodi. She hates them Lodi kids; just a bunch of preps and jocks with girlfriends who love to talk about their shoes, and I agree with her."

"Damn Jeff, you already got to know her that well?", asked Danny.

"If she's checking out the shelves for anything by Crosby, Stills, & Nash, then I'm totally going for her!", Jeff responded.

"Yeah, a skater listening to non-punk music who digs chicks with actual musical taste. Jeff, you are one unique dude, and I thank you", said Aaron.

"Thanks Aaron, I gotta ride now. This punk ass kid thinks he's hot stuff showing off his amateur skills, so I gotta teach him. See you around!".

Jeff drops into the bowl and does some air tricks on the opposite end of the drop-zone. After this, Danny and Aaron decide to leave to go pick up some friends at the Arden Fair Mall. The time is now 6:15PM and the party begins at 10:35PM, giving Danny and Aaron some time to prepare for the party. They park Danny's 1976 Chevrolet El Camino in front of Weinstocks at the Arden Fair Mall and head in.

"I really hope you didn't have us pick up 10 people like last time, and have them sit in the bed of the car.", worried Danny.

"Dan, who goes to the mall with 9 other people? It's just Jane and Kaylie, that's it.", answered Aaron.

"Alright, because if we have people in the bed, and a cop pulls us over, we're fucked."

The two walk over to the Tower Records store to buy some cassettes for the music choice of the party, already having trouble figuring out what to get.

"Did you check out the new releases?", asked Aaron.

"Nothing that appeals to me on there. How about this?". Danny pulls out a copy of Permanent Waves by Rush, released on January 1st, 1980.

"Now there's your first mistake: Chicks don't dig that and neither do jocks. Might as well play that at a Star Trek Convention if you ask me.", retorted Aaron. "If you want to impress someone, you'll want to play this". Aaron pulls out Lovedrive by Scorpions, released on February 25th, 1979. "Chicks dig ballads, and this album has all of that. You wanna get a blonde cheerleader to sleep with you? Play this for her, and you're at home base."

"Yeah, but what about the car ride to and from there? I want something that's enjoyable for the car ride, not something sexed up."

"Sexed up? This album doesn't even touch the sexed up-ness of anything by Led Zeppelin! This is perfect because it's great for inexperienced people like you; Led Zeppelin will be another time when you have gotten experience! Scorpions man! Do it!", exclaimed Aaron.

"Fine! But I'm buying Permanent Waves for the ride, alright?"

"That's cool."

The pair buy the cassettes and meet up with Jane and Kaylie at the fountain in the middle of the mall.

"Hey ladies, what's going on?", Aaron swooned.

"We've been waiting here for half an hour, where have you two been?", an irritated Jane asked.

"We went to buy cassettes for tonight, and Aaron took a long time to explain that Lovedrive was gonna get me laid.", responded Danny.

"Scorpions? Why not Led Zeppelin at least?", asked Kaylie.

"I'll explain later, but now, we have go.", Aaron said.

"Aaron, it's only 7, we have 3 more hours to get ready, why-"

"Danny, we have other things that need to be taken care of. One, we have to get our best clothes on, and two, Chop Chop closes at 9 so I wanna eat some good noodles before the party."

"Alright, then we should go for the sake of Chop Chop." sighed Danny.

"I'm fine as long as you get us some", said Kaylie.

"Let's go then!", yelled Aaron.

The four get into the El Camino and drive towards Danny's house off of Eastern Avenue in Southeast Arden. Danny and Aaron run into the empty house, put on their clothes, feed the dog, lock the doors, and get back into the El Camino and drive off towards Lodi.

"Danny, prepare to get laid!", exclaims an excited Aaron.

"Dude, you might be right about tonight!", says a confident Danny.

"Are we going on the 5 to Lodi?", asked Kaylie.

"Yeah, why?", wondered Daniel.

"Well the cops have a checkpoint midway to Lodi for drunk drivers."

"Where did you hear this?"

"Danny, just take Highway 99," Jane said.

"Yeah, but the party's on Turner Road."

"Danny, we have to stop and get food at Chop Chop, remember?", asked Aaron.

"Right, we'll take 99. I'm gonna pop in the cassette, okay?"

Danny puts Permanent Waves into the player, and "The Spirit of Radio" comes on.

"Begin the day with a friendly voice, a companion unobtrusive. Plays that song that's so elusive and the magic music makes your morning mood."

I hope I at least get to make out with some girl, Danny thought. Maybe I'll find someone who has similar interests, and musical tastes. If I do, I hope she's blonde, haha. Tonight's gonna be awesome!

A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. As you can see my writing needs work, but so far the plot is good I guess. I'm gonna need some characters to spice up this piece, so here's an OC form for you to fill out!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Height and Weight:

Appearance (eye color, hair color/style, clothing):

Personality:

Interests:

Fears:

Background/History:

Vehicle (if old enough to drive. You can also leave this blank if you want. Must be pre-1980):

Sexual preference (straight, gay, etc.):

Favorite bands (bands formed before the 80's):

Job:

Anything else important towards character:


End file.
